Greyfang Enclave
The Greyfang Enclave, previously the Silver Enclave, is the Alliance-aligned district of Dalaran City. When Horde try to approach the enclave, they are immediately sent away by the guards there. It continues the goals of the former Silver Enclave, acting as a position of unmitigated alliance authority within the now once again neutral Dalaran. Location The Greyfang Enclave is located on the south western part of Dalaran City, having replaced the Silver Enclave with the movement of the Silver Covenant. While remaining as the Alliance segregated region, the district is manned and guarded by members of the Gilnean Army, under the command of King Genn Greymane. Having been redecorated in the style of the Gilneans, the only remnant of former Silver Covenant ruling being that of the inn "A Heroes Welcome", which retains its former denizens. The officer in charge of the district's management is Marshal Frazer, who resides within the hall. Denizen Orders Greyfang Battalion The Greyfang Battalion currently makes its home within the Greyfang Enclave, aiding with its defense as well as operating out of the region and is one of the primary military forces present in the Enclave on a regular basis. Greyfang Guardians (Sector 1) The Greyfang Guardians are the protectors of the Greyfang Enclave who are lead by Harold Greyfang. They are the first sector of the Greyfang Battalion, and one of the most well known as they are so often seen. Their job is very simple, hold the Enclave as an outpost within Dalaran during the third war against the burning Legion; so that the Alliance may have a place to go inside a time of need. Sector 3: Advanced Infantry The Advanced Infantry is the core of the Greyfang Battalion, although not very well known. The infantry's original positioning was to reclaim the Gilnean homeland fully; however over time it became a take-out force for highly dangerous targets. Should Gilneas ever go to full out war; Sector 3 shall be there. Recently the division has moved in positioning to Greywatch along with sector 6, serving as the core of the soldiers there alongside them. Sector 4: Espionage Likely the least well known of the known divisions, the Espionage sector of the Greyfangs is a small force of trained scouts that work closely with the Gilnean Brigade. Although overall not thoroughly apart of the Battalion, this sector still reports to High Commander Greyfang. Sector 6: Naval Marines This sector is the only one which openly recruits new members, and is also the out-of-character roleplay guild. The others are simply for guild lore and explanations. The second most well known force of the Battalion, the Greyfang Marines is a recently developed force created by Commander Greyfang and King Greymane shortly after the Legion invasions began. Lead by Commander Tabitha Greywarden and Lieutenant Commander Rurhan Nash; the division's main goal is to handle the Burning Legion threat throughout the Broken Isles as a defensive assault team. Squads have begun to be formed to take out smaller threats with less manpower. 'Armaments & Provisions ' W.I.P. Category:Places Category:Dalaran Locations Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Greyfang Battalion Category:Dalaran Military